


[Podfic] Observing Christmas

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, do you observe Christmas?” John had asked, months ago.<br/>“Tedious social ritual,” Sherlock answered, and promptly forgot the discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Observing Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Observing Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608049) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Thanks to Kryptaria for blanket permission to podfic!

Length: 12:34  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hnd6nnbjkeqsus9/Observing+Christmas+by+Kryptaria.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pr1kxk5mz5ekljj/Observing+Christmas+by+Kryptaria.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/observing-christmas-by-kryptaria))   
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/observing-christmas))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Ding Dong Merrily On High (violin cover by Jan Neland Cabuguas)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSogoDi8ZMU) \- Jehan Tabourot


End file.
